Amar pode ser dificil
by Shadow eXtreme
Summary: Tradução da fic "Love can be Hard". Robin tenta explicar para Estelar o que é um beijo, mas tudo parece estar contra ele! Capitulo 7: Vamos para Tamaran.
1. O que é um beijo?

Amar pode ser difícil  
  
Tradução da fanfic "Love can be hard"  
  
Autor: KurttyRomyNess  
  
Tradução: Shadow eXtreme  
  
Parte 1  
  
Era um dia qualquer na torre, Mutano o transmorfo verde, e Ciborgue o meio-humano meio-robo estavam lutando pelo controle remoto. Ravena, a misteriosa do grupo estava lendo poemas de Edgar Alan Poe. Robin, o garoto maravilha, estava ensinando Estelar, a alien de Tamaran palavras diferentes e gírias.  
  
"Robin, o que significa essa palavra?" Diz Estelar apontando para o livro. Eles estavam na parte de palavras começadas com a letra 'B' e ela aponta a palavra 'beijo'.  
  
"Bem, anh... significa, quando duas pessoas... um garoto e uma garota juntam seus lábios, por que eles anh... gostam um do outro." A essa altura Robin já estava suando. Ele imaginava como seria beijar Estelar.  
  
"Oh." Ela exclama "Robin, eu ainda não entendo." Robin olha para a sala, Ravena foi para seu quarto e Cyborg e Mutano foram pedir uma pizza. "Se você não entende, eu te mostro?"  
  
"Isso seria esclarecedor Robin."  
  
"Ok, feche os olhos." Robin começou a se mexer, quando Ciborgue e Mutano explodem na sala.  
  
"Meu! Por que a gente não pede a experiência carnívora?"  
  
"Por que eu sou vegetariano!"  
  
Eles saem da sala ainda discutindo e nem percebem que Robin esta a meio centímetro de beijar Estelar.  
  
"Robin? Por que a demora?"  
  
"Nada Estelar, mas por que você não vem para o meu quarto às oito. Será mais fácil."  
  
"Ok Robin, como queira."  
  
Tradução Autorizada!!! 


	2. Limpando, esperando e rindo

Amar pode ser difícil  
  
Traduzido por Shadow eXtreme  
  
Parte 2  
  
N/A Desculpe o primeiro capitulo ter ficado tão curto, é minha primeira historia e eu ainda estou pegando o jeito da coisa. Por favor, opinem, criticas aceitas, eu acho. Espero que gostem!  
  
Estelar e Ravena estavam do lado de fora, por que mais cedo, Ravena ficou um pouco nervosa.  
Flashback "Oi Ravena. Quer jogar videogame comigo?" Pergunta Mutano "Não Mutano eu não quero jogar um jogo estúpido e infantil. Não tem sentido." "Vamos lá, só um jogo comigo? Por favor?" "MUTANO ESTOU TENTANDO LER É TÃO DIFICIL JOGAR SOZINHO!" Explodiu Ravena. Enquanto ela gritava varias coisas explodiram, como a porta da frente e a caixa de correio. "Ahn, acho que vou dar uma saída."  
  
Fim do Flashback Então Estelar ofereceu ajuda e Ravena aceitou. "Ravena" Perguntou Estelar. "O que é um beijo?" "Por que você esta me perguntando isso?" "Por que eu vi num dicionário e não entendi a explicação do Robin, mas ele me disse que ia me mostrar mais tarde." "Então espere Robin te mostrar mais tarde. ESPERA! Você acabou de me dizer que Robin vai te mostrar o que é um beijo?" "Sim, não fui clara o bastante?" "Não, é que eu precisei de um instante para poder processar." "Processar?" "Entender." "Ah, sim" Estelar foi para dentro, ainda ninguém havia dito o que é um beijo. Ela foi até a cozinha procurando algo para comer. Já era uma da tarde e ela ainda não havia comido nada. Robin estava na cozinha, fazendo algo.  
  
"Humm o que você esta fazendo? Cheira muito bem." "Valeu Estelar, mas eu só estou fazendo pasta. Você quer um pouco, cabei de acabar." "Obrigada Robin, eu adoraria."  
  
Ele deu à Estelar um pouco da pasta e provou. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e quando ela provou um pouco, ele perguntou se estava bom. Ela lhe disse que estava ótimo.  
  
"Robin, por que você não me mostra o que é um beijo agora?" "Eu poderia, acho."  
  
Robin se inclinou próximo a Estelar, quando Ravena entrou flutuando na sala. Robin estava encarando ela.  
  
"O que? Fiz algo errado?"  
  
Robin se levanta e sai da sala frustrado. Estelar contou a Ravena que Robin ia lhe mostar o que é um beijo, quando ela entrou na sala.  
  
No quarto de Robin  
(Vou usar '' para pensamentos, certo) 'Droga, por que eu continuo sendo interrompido, eu juro que mato eles se isso acontecer de novo' Robin estava batendo e chutando furiosamente seu saco de pancadas. Robin não percebeu Estelar entrar em seu quarto. Ela ficou parada e silenciosa, observando-o. Robin para e olha para o chão. O saco de pancadas voou e o acertou lhe derrubando.  
  
"Que droga! De novo, acontece sempre! Deus isso é tão estúpido!" Gritou Robin. Tudo que Estelar podia fazer era rir. Robin se virou com uma gota (Estilo Anime). "Então Estelar a quanto tempo você esta aqui?" "Tempo suficiente para ver você ser vencido por seu próprio saco de pancadas." "Imaginei. Então pronta para às oito?"  
  
N/A bem esse foi maior. Respondam por favor  
  
N/T Essa tradução eu dedico a minha irmãzinha e a todos que leram espalhados pela net, pelas palavras. 


	3. Prefeito

Amar pode ser difícil  
  
Traduzido por Shadow eXtreme  
  
Parte 3  
  
Já eram oito horas e Robin estava encarando o chão. Ela estaria lá a qualquer minuto, qualquer segundo. Houve de repente uma batida leve na porta. "Robin, posso entrar?"  
  
"Claro, a porta está destrancada," Ela entrou em seu quarto olhou em volta. Era como o dela, só que maior e masculino.

"Bem, está pronta?"  
  
"Pronta para o que? Tudo que você vai fazer é me mostrar o que é um beijo. É preciso estar pronto para alguma coisa?"  
  
"Bem, não há nada que você precise se preparar, mas eu acho que tenho o bastante para me preocupar." Robin estava dando voltas no quarto e Estelar olhou para ele confusa.  
  
"Bem, você vai me mostrar ou não?"  
  
"Ah, claro que vou." Robin se aproximou para beija-la mas seu comunicador começou a apitar. To to to to to to to to too (eu adoro isso,_ if theres trouble you know who to call Teen Titans_, ah sim a historia).  
  
"Ola Robin? A cidade está em perigo." Disse o prefeito.  
  
"Qual é o problema?" Perguntou Robin, meio irritado.  
  
"Robin, não seja tão áspero, é como se eu tivesse interrompido um encontro ou algo assim. Você sabe o que o Batman disse, não se envolva emocionalmente com alguém."  
  
"Prefeito, qual é o problema?"  
  
"O problema é uhh secretario! Qual é o problema?"  
  
(Secretario) "A HIVE está atacando a cidade, senhor."  
  
"A HIVE ESTA ATACANDO A CIDADE!! Titans a HIVE esta atacando a cidade!"  
  
"Nos já ouvimos. Estamos a caminho." Robin desligou. "Desculpe Estelar, podemos adiar?"  
  
"Adiantar o que?"  
  
"Não, adiar, podemos tentar outra hora, pois não conseguimos fazer dessa vez."  
  
"Ah sim, podemos 'adiar' "  
  
Robin chamou os Titans e contou a eles sobre a HIVE. Eles chegaram na periferia em questão de minutos. Estelar estava voando com Robin e Ravena e Mutano levavam Ciborgue.  
  
"Titans, vão!"  
  
Ciborgue estava lutando com Mammoth. Eles tinham o mesmo tamanho mas não a mesma força. Ciborgue era mais forte. Ele aplicava socos e chutes. A maioria deles era bloqueada mas os que acertavam eram bem efetivos. Mammoth não estava só bloqueando, ele estava atacando. Mammoth avançava contra ele mas era muito lento. Mammoth golpeou um muro de concreto, quando Ciborgue usou o Raio Sônico.

Ravena e Mutano estavam contra Chip. Chip não conseguia acertar nada por causa do escudo defensivo de Ravena. Mutano virou um rinoceronte e foi pra cima de Chip. Por estar fora do escudo ele recebeu um ataque de Chip. Ele atirou sua bola de vidro em Mutano e explodiu. Mutano caiu e agora era com Ravena. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Gritou Ravena, atirando duas vans sobre Chip, que foi derotado.

Robin e Estelar lutavam contra Jinx. Robin sacou seu bastão extensor e começou a gira-lo sobre ela. Jinx convocou um feitiço de azar e o bastão quebrou. Estelar estava voando e atirou Bolas de Energia (é assim que se chama?). Jinx recebeu os golpes em cheio e logo caiu junto com o resto da HIVE.  
  
"Bem, eu acho que nos vencemos," Disse Ciborgue, "Querem comer pizza?"  
  
"Claro" Disseram todos, exceto Ravena que disse "Que seja."  
  
N/A Eu acho que devo terminar por aqui. Este é o capitulo mais comprido até agora. Será que Robin e Estelar vão se beijar? Será que eles vão discutir sobre pizza? E onde está o maldito controle remoto? (Não é dessa historia, só pareceu engraçado, gostaram?) Até.  
  
Notas do Tradutor: Agradeço a todos que enviaram reviews pelo apoio. Tradução não é coisa fácil...  
Só uma coisa... eu assisti a serie no original (ou seja em inglês) e vou dizer em certas partes, a tradução esta uma droga, principalmente no que se diz aos nomes dos personagens, que sofreram uma tradução horrível e desnecessária...  
Starfire virou Estelar, Raven virou Ravena (tudo bem essa é estúpida) Beast Boy virou Mutano e por ai vai... eu me pergunto se devo usar os nomes originais ou continuar a traduzi-los, quem decide é vocês, por favor digam o que acham.  
Só pra ajudar quem se perdeu nesse capitulo, os três vilões mencionados nesse capitulo, são o trio que derrotou os Titans e tomou a torre deles no episodio 3 "Final Exam" (Não, eu não lembro como ficou na tradução) Qualquer duvida não hesitem em perguntar que eu farei o possível pra responder.  
Mais uma vez obrigado pela compreensão e paciência, fiquem atentos ao capitulo 4!


	4. A pizzaria

Amar pode ser difícil  
  
Traduzido por Shadow eXtreme  
  
Parte 4  
  
Na pizzaria...  
  
"Ola, qual o seu pedido?"  
  
"É, eu quero uma meio pepperoni, meio normal."  
  
"São $10,95. A pizza sai em dez minutos."  
  
Os Titans foram para uma mesa e esperaram a pizza chegar. Ravena pegou um livro (Ela carrega ele pra todo lugar), Mutano e Ciborgue estavam tentando pegar doces em uma maquina, e Robin conversava com Estelar.  
  
"Ei, Estelar, tudo em cima?"  
  
"Nada está pra cima Robin. Como você está?"  
  
"Estou bem, eu acho," Robin parou por um segundo, "Estelar, vem comigo. Ravena, nos voltamos em alguns minutos."  
  
"Ok Robin eu estou indo." Responde Estelar  
  
"Que seja." Disse Ravena, sem emoção.  
  
Robin levou Estelar para o canto mais longe do restaurante. "Você não quer saber o que é um beijo Estelar?"  
  
"Sim Robin, por favor me mostre." Robin se inclinou, pronto para beija- la. Mais perto, mais perto, ele estava quase lá.  
  
"Me desculpe senhor, sua pizza já está pronta."  
  
Robin olhou para o cara e disse, "Não dava pra ter falando com outra pessoa?"  
  
"Bem, sim, mas você pediu a pizza."  
  
"É, mas meus amigos estão lá, você podia ter falado com eles."  
  
"Acredito que sim mas ao invés disso, eu encontrei você e lhe disse que a pizza já está pronta."  
  
"Ta bom. Ta bom. Vamo nessa Estelar, vamos comer." Robin estava frustrado; haviam tantas distrações. O que viria agora, um tornado?  
  
"Ok Robin, vamos." Disse Estelar, com uma ponta de desapontamento. Eles foram até a mesa juntos e se sentaram um do lado do outro.  
  
Ravena acidentalmente leu a mente de Estelar, ela sabia o que era um beijo, ela só queria que Robin a beijasse. 'Tsk tsk tsk' Pensou Ravena. Estelar era uma garota maliciosa.  
  
Eles comiam a pizza em silencio. Então Estelar fez um pequeno ruído que somente Ravena e Robin ouviram. Ravena não sabia o que significava, mas Robin sabia. Robin tomou a mão de Estelar na sua. Ela (Estelar), começou a sorrir.  
  
Os Titans terminaram a pizza e foram para casa. Mutano Ciborgue estavam a frente, Ravena flutuava acima deles, e Estelar e Robin estavam atrás de mãos dadas.  
  
N/A: Bem, é tudo por hoje. Vou tentar escrever um capitulo por dia. Será que Robin vai conseguir beijar Estelar? Como Estelar sabe o que é um beijo? E o que os aguarda no caminho de casa? (Ai tem coisa) Reviews!  
  
N/T: Essa nota ai em cima não é minha, ta bom!!!


	5. Más noticias

Amar pode ser difícil

Traduzido por Shadow eXtreme

Parte 5

Na Torre

Todos estavam conversando alegremente quando passaram pela porta da frente. Estelar parou de falar de repente, olhou para a pessoa sentada no sofá e correu para seu quarto.

"Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Robin, bem alto.

"Bem, eu sou SilverFlare, pode me chamar de Silver,,, e sou o irmão mais velho da Estelar."

Os Titans o olharam com suspeita, pois o ultimo parente da Estelar era mal.

"Porque a Estelar correu quando viu você?" Perguntou Robin.

"Sinceramente, eu não sei," Disse Silver confuso. "Talvez eu deva falar com ela."

"Melhor não, eu vou falar com ela." Robin saiu da sala

O resto dos Titans se apresentou a Silver. Silver supôs que o rapaz que faltava era Robin. Estelar disse que gostava dele. Ravena perguntou o que ele estava fazendo. Silver disse que Estelar tinha que ir para Tamaran.

"Por que ela tem que ir?" Perguntou Cyborg

"Há uma nova lei sobre casamentos arranjados. Estelar vai se casar."

"Robin não vai gostar disso." Disse Mutano meio que brincando. Em resposta ao comentário, Ravena deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

No quarto da Estelar –

"Estelar, você tá bem?"

"Estou bem."

"Não parece, qual o problema."

"Silver está aqui pra me levar pra casa, a uma nova lei, feita enquanto estava aqui na Terra, que diz que todas as garotas devem se casar aos 17 anos. Essa é a minha idade."

"Mesmo? Como um casamento arranjado?"

"Exatamente." Ela fez uma pausa. "Robin, eu não quero me casar."

"Não se preocupe Estelar, não se preocupe." Robin a abraçou enquanto ela chorava em seu ombro. Alguns minutos depois Robin saiu do quarto. Ou era o que ia fazer.

"Robin, espere."

"O que você quer, Estelar?"

"Fique aqui."

"Mas já é tarde, e eu quero dormir, e você parece cansada."

"Ainda assim, fique aqui."

"Como quiser Estelar." Robin deitou na cama onde ela estava deitada, e se ajeitou perto dele. Ela adormeceu deitada em seu peito.

N/A Ta bom pra esse capitulo. Idiota! Ele não a beijou quando teve a chance! Ah, mas isso serio culpa minha. Talvez no próximo capitulo. Talvez.

N/T: Foi mal a demora pessoal, mas aqui está, "Aos justos a recompensa".


	6. Uma Tempestade para os Titãs

Amar pode ser difícil

Traduzido Por: Shadow eXtreme

Parte 6

Robin acordou, surpreso por estar no quarto da Estelar. "Estelar, Estelar, acorde." Sussurrou Robin.

"O que?" Disse Estelar cheia de sono. "Eu quero dormir."

"Estelar!" Robin ficou pensando por alguns instantes. "Eu vou te mostrar o que é um beijo." Estelar concordou e se levantou. 'Agora é minha chance de finalmente beija-la sem nenhuma interrupção.' Robin foi se aproximando (de novo). Seus lábios estavam quase tocando os dela.

"Cara! Então ce tava ai, a gente tava te procurando!" Disse Mutano entrando no quarto. "Ahn, porque você na cama da Estelar e quase beijando ela?"

"Grr." Murmurou Robin sobre sua respiração, 'Deus é cruel.' Ele pensou. "Eu tava falando com ela na noite passada, eu adormeci e ela me perguntou o que era um beijo."

"Oh, por acaso eu interrompi algo?" Perguntou Mutano. Robin fez que sim com a cabeça. "Ta bom, então eu to saindo."

"É uma boa idéia." Mutano saiu e Robin se virou para Estelar. "Ok, você ta pronta?"

"Sim Robin, eu estive pronta em todas as ocasiões."

"Ok." Mais uma vez Robin se inclinou para beija-la quando seu comunicador tocou. Robin bloqueou o prefeito, então não poderia ser ele.

"Alo?"

"Oi, é o Batman, a cidade está em perigo."

"Ok."

"Robin, por acaso você emocionalmente atraído por alguém, porque foi o que o prefeito me disse."

"POR ACASO TODO MUNDO TEM QUE FICAR SABENDO DA MINHA VIDA AMOROSA?!"

"Não, eu acho que não, mas qual é o nome dela?"

"Estelar, podemos salvar a cidade agora?"

"Tudo bem."

Robin chamou o resto da equipe e disse a eles que havia problemas na cidade. Mutano disse que havia uma grande tempestade e eles teriam que sair no meio dela. Cyborg não podia porque ele iria enferrujar na chuva.

Os titãs, menos Cyborg, estavam indo para o centro da cidade, para achar o problema. Estelar estava voando e gritou. "Tem uma moça no céu! Ela está dizendo 'chuva, ventos, tempestade e desastre!"

"Estelar, como ela é?"

"Ela tem cabelo branco e comprido, seus olhos estão brilhando brancos, ela está usando uma capa e um longo vestido azul."

"Eu acho que a conheço." Disse Robin. "Estelar, chame-a de Tempestade e veja o que acontece."

Estelar não pode faze-lo pois um raio a atingiu. Robin olhou para Ravena que acenou com a cabeça. Ravena voou até 'Tempestade' e gritou o mais alto que pode. "TEMPESTADE!"

A chuva parou e Tempestade olhou para os Titãs, mas ela olhou mais para Robin.

"Robin?" Ela sussurrou.

Na Torre

Cyborg e o irmão de Estelar estavam fazendo sanduíches e conversando. Eles não tinham nenhuma idéia do que se passava na batalha. Tudo que eles sabiam é que a chuva tinha parado.

N/A: Quem é essa 'Tempestade'? De onde ela conhece Robin? E quanto ao dilema de Estelar? Que tipo de sanduíches eram? Eu posso pegar um? Até o próximo capitulo.


	7. Vamos para Tamaran

Amar pode ser Difícil

Traduzido Por: Shadow eXtreme

Parte 7

Tempestade desceu dos céus e novamente sussurrou "Robin?" Ele a ouviu e sussurrou de volta, "É, sou eu."

"Você fica tão diferente com uma mascara, porque esconde seus olhos? Eles são um tom tão bonito de." Robin a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse reveler qual era a cor de seus olhos. 

"Bem, o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Procurando você."

"Hm Robin?" Disse Estelar, "Quem é ela?"

"Ah sim acho que devo explicar. Vejam, Tempestade tem habilidades sobre-humanas e Batman me colocou junto dela."

"E o que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer que eu tive que sair com ela. Eu realmente não quis. Depois do nosso encontro, Tempestade fugiu e me disse que era porque ela me amava."

"Sim, eu amava. E ainda amo, Robin."

Robin sorriu a ela, mas disse, "Desculpe Tempestade." Ele foi até Estelar e pos seu braço nos ombors dela. Estelar sorriu, ela sabia aquilo significava que Robin á amava. Eles decidiram voltar para a torre juntos de Tempestade.

Robin explicou tudo a Cyborg, então ele ficou sabendo dos poderes de Tempestade, embora o nome já dissesse tudo. Robin se virou para Estelar e perguntou, "E o seu problema com o casamento?"

"Sim, eu sei. Tenho pensado nisso. Irei à Tamaran pela manhã, me encontrar com ele, falar com minha mãe que não quero me casar e ver o que acontece."

"Como quiser Estelar, mas exijo uma coisa."

"E o que seria, Robin?

"Eu vou com você."

"Certo Robin"

"Bom, devemos arrumar nossas coisas e descansar."

"Cara!" Berrou Cyborg, "E quanto a nós?"

"Precisamos que vocês fiquem aqui e protejam a área." Respondeu Robin

Robin pensou que seria perfeito para se aproximar de Estelar, exceto que ele esqueceu que o irmão dela estaria com eles.

Robin seguiu Estelar para seu quarto e sentou em sua cama. Ela estava pondo suas roupas numa mala para já estar pronta de manhã. 

"Robin, não deveria empacotar suas roupas?"

"É, eu acho que deveria." Robin já estava quase do lado de fora quando se virou. Ele foi até Estelar e gentilmente a beijou nos lábios, "E é isso que é um beijo."

"Eu sei o que é um beijo, Robin. Explico mais tarde, vá para seu quarto e arrume suas coisas, depois volte."

"Você é mais mandona que a minha mãe às vezes." Murmurou Robin, suspirando.

Ele foi para sue quarto e terminou uns cinco minutos depois. Ele foi para o quarto de Estelar e bateu na porta.

"Entre, está destrancada." Robin entrou no quarto.

"Você tem muito a me explicar." 

"Não necessariamente, é que um cara me beijou quando sai do shopping."

"E você não me contou!"

"Não, eu queria que você me beijasse, só isso."

"Ah eu vou te beijar, e você nunca mais vai esquecer."

N/T: Desculpe por ter demorado tanto.


End file.
